New Heroes
by midnightgalaxy123
Summary: Batman and Robin meet Tiger Lily and Orchid in Rocky River.  Looks like the Justice League has a new mission...find out who they are!  Maybe Robin might find his love of his life?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that I have been thinking about for a little. The names are Tiger lily and Orchid. Not copying anybody. Had the idea for a long time.**

* * *

><p>It's been a long night patrolling, I complained in my head. Sometimes Rocky River was just to boring or to much work. I stood still waiting for my partner, Orchid.<p>

"Sorry I was a little late" whispered Orchid when she jumped down to land beside me, "There was a mess in Cleveland, I cleaned it up."

I rolled my eyes behind my mask while listening to her excuses, she was always a little over dramatic.

"I know you're rolling your eyes." she joked.

I looked at her and snapped, "Pay attention, we are listening for trouble."

I heard her mutter, "Your glare could probably scare Batman."

In Gotham:Robin's POV

"Hey Batman, are we almost done." I asked.

"Almost Robin, there is just one more place I want to check." answered Batman.

I looked up confused "We already checked every single corner of Gotham."

"It's not in Gotham."

Back to Rocky River:Tiger Lily's POV

"I'm exhausted." complained Orchid. I sighed about to tell her where she could put her mouth at when I yawned.

"I guess I'm not the only one this time." smirked Orchid. I gave her my best glare and answered, "I'll see you tomorrow at school, make sure you keep your communicator on."

Orchid looked at me with amusement and muttered, "You tell me the same thing every night." Right before she shot her grappling hook, she turned around and said, "Don't forget your math homework this time."

I gave her my best glare but she was already gone. I sighed and started running home on the roofs of the buildings. About two roofs away from my house, I heard a scream for help. Well, there's my cue, I thought. I changed my direction and ran towards the cry.

When I landed, I saw two men with guns cornering a young lady. Great guns, I thought, why couldn't it be water guns.

"Get a life, boys," I snapped, "I'm tired and you're a waste of time."

The men turned around and their eyes widened. I smirked thinking about how they think how much trouble they were in.

They raised their guns and started shooting. Thanks to all my karate classes, I easily got out of the way.

I quietly walked up behind the first man and took him down with a jumping back kick. After he fell, I looked around for the second man.

"Hey, little girl, your life is ending tonight." I turned around with growing fear and looked down into the barrel of a gun. Shit, why didn't I hear him! Right when he was about to pull the trigger, something hit him in the hand and unarmed him. I didn't stop to think what caused him to drop the gun, I just lifted up my foot and did a spinning hook, knocking him out.

After knocking him out I studied the thing that saved my life. It was similar to my flowerarang but it was black and was shaped like a bat. Wait a minute, I know where I've seen this. All of a sudden, I heard a rustle behind me. I turned around and saw...Batman and Robin!

Robin's POV:

Right when Batman told me we were going to a different city to scout, I was stunned!

He looked at me and noticed my confused expression. "I've been hearing rumors about a pair of heroes running about in Rocky River," he explained, "Their names are Tiger Lily and Orchid."

"And why are we so interested in them?" I asked.

"They are heroes who haven't checked in with the Justice League yet." answered Batman. With that last word, he jumped in the Batmobile and waited for me to join him.

I jumped in and we drove off to Rocky River. When we finally got there, we noticed two girls standing on the roof of a building talking in whispers to each other.

The first girl had a tight bodysuit that was a dark orange with stripes on the sleeves and on her chest she had a picture of a flower crossed with a tiger. The second girl also had a tight bodysuit that was white with a bit of light pink and had a picture of a flower with the peace symbol mixed into it.

They both had utility belts that were similar to Batmans and Robins belts. Also they both had simple black masks.

When he was studying them, they had gotten close enough to hear what they were saying. "I'll see you tomorrow at school, make sure you keep your communicator on." the girl in orange said. "You tell me the same thing every night." said the girl in white. After saying that the girl in white turned around and aimed a grappling hook towards another rooftop. Right before she let it loose, she remembered something and turned back to the girl in orange. "Don't forget your math homework this time." she muttered and then she was gone. I focused on the other girl now. She looked annoyed and tired at the same time. She unlike her friend, took a running leap to the next roof and to the next. Batman and I followed her like her shadow. About a minute later, she started to slow down. All of sudden, we heard a shout for help. The girl backtracked and headed down an alley.

We followed her and noticed two men surrounding a woman with guns in hand. The girl noticed and started to sneak up to them. We heard her say something probably mocking them and they turned around and started shooting at her.

I thought for sure she was going to be shot but she disappeared before anything could hit her. The two men separated to find her. We noticed her sneaking up to the first man and doing a jumping back kick to knock him down. When she was too busy doing that we noticed the second man aiming the gun at her.

He said something to her and her face lost all her color when she turned around to face her death. I noticed Batman pull out a batarang and aim for the gun.

She didn't stop with surprise when she saw it hit the gun, she just went into action and knocked the man out. We slowly started walking towards her when she picked up the batarang and compared it to something else in her hand.

When we were about three steps behind her, she stiffened and turned around sensing us. Her face didn't show any surprise but I knew only to well she was.

Batman stepped up and said, "We need to talk."

The girl's eyes narrowed behind her mask.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked Tiger Lily and Orchid!<strong>

**Please Review.**

**Names to be revealed soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I only own Tiger Lily and Orchid.**

* * *

><p>I looked up and started laughing, "You have got to be kidding." I snorted, "I don't have to join your stupid team if I don't want to!" With those departing words I pulled out my grappling hook and shot it to a building and started flying. Before I went to far, I dropped a couple of smoke bombs to cover my path. I hoped in front of all hopes that they wouldn't try to find me and Orchid. I knew that wasn't going to happen.<p>

Robin's POV:

I watched her jump away from us and felt a strange feeling but I had no idea what it was. Batman tensed ready to spring but as we were about to jump, she threw smoke bombs and blocked her path from our sight. I turned around and saw Batman walking to the car, "Come on Robin, looks like you and the team have a mission."

Mount Justice:

Recognized Batman and Robin.

"Everybody report to the mission room." ordered Batman over the speakers. In about two seconds, Kid Flash had arrived. Then in about two minutes, everybody else arrived. "So, what's are mission?" questioned KF.

Batman turned around facing the computer and pulled up two pictures of two girls in costumes. "This is Tiger Lily and Orchid," answered Batman, "New Heroes who we don't have any ties to." "We want you to watch and find out who they are." Superboy looked up with confusion written on his face, "But we don't know where they are." Batman turned around and answered, "They live in Rocky River, are thirteen years old and I figured that out because they look around the same age as Robin so that makes them likely to go to Rocky River Middle School and in eighth grade."

Everybody looked at each other in shock but before they could say anything...Batman beat them to it. "Prepare yourselves for school, you leave in a hour."

Tiger Lily's POV:

BEEP, BEEP! "Good morning mom." I groaned. "Right back at you and start getting ready." answered my mom. While getting ready, I remembered the events of last night. I have to remember to talk to Orchid about it today in Math.

When I got to school, the bell rang about five minutes after and I headed to Math. "Lucy, we need to talk." I whispered to Lucy(Orchid). "Ok, shoot!" Right when I was about to tell her I noticed that two _new_ boys had walked in. One of them looked very familiar...wait, I know. "Lucy we have a problem." I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review, I need to know if you guys like this story.<strong>


End file.
